


Crash

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plane Crash, Unrequited Love, flight attendant Darcy Lewis, pilot Brock Rumlow, travel!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: The raging storm enveloped the plane. There was another flash of lightning and the aircraft shuddered and dropped. Darcy ignored the screams of panic from the passengers and pushed her way towards the cockpit.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> Prompted by cupofnoobles/thatwimpycowboydoll/ellerigby13 from [this list](https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/post/623099686414401536/au-trope-prompt-game):
> 
> 11 - travel!au  
> 5 - unrequited love  
> 25 - “i know this looks bad, but i swear, it’s not.”
> 
> So I made the travel!au a pilot/flight attendant theme and the unrequited love thing gave me trouble... hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The raging storm enveloped the plane. There was another flash of lightning and the aircraft shuddered and dropped. Darcy ignored the screams of panic from the passengers and pushed her way towards the cockpit.

Inside, she quickly took note of how the lights were blinking furiously before her eyes snapped to her favourite pilot. She barely even registered all the alarms competing with each other for attention while Brock and Carol worked calmly and efficiently trying to stop the rapid descent. It always amazed her how neither of them ever panicked and watching them work never failed to fascinate her.

Before Darcy could say anything, Carol spoke.

“I know this looks bad, but I swear, it’s not"

"Yeah? Cos it looks  _ really _ bad," Darcy replied, tearing her eyes away from Brock to look at Carol. "Are- are we gonna make it?"

Carol shrugged. "I haven't lost a plane yet but I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

Darcy’s eyes snapped back to Brock as he laughed mirthlessly.

The plane dropped again, and Darcy landed heavily against the wall. Her head thumped dully as it connected.

"Ow," she said, lifting a hand to the bump.

"Go strap yourself in," Brock snapped.

"Yeah," Darcy muttered shakily. "Good idea."

She turned to leave and the plane lurched and dropped for the third time. She clung to the door frame until the shaking and shuddering decreased enough for her to stand on her own two legs again.

"Just so you know," she said shakily, "I have complete and utter faith in your abilities but in case we don't make it-”

“There!” Carol said sharply, pointing at the radar. “There’s a break in the storm.” She smoothly pulled and twisted on the stick and the plane began to bank sharply.

“Darcy, go sit down, now!” Brock said. “This is gonna get bumpy.”

With one last look, Darcy exited the cockpit and staggered towards her seat. Cameron and Maggie were already strapped in and Darcy joined them.

Time stretched. The power flickered on and off several times. The wind screamed past the jet. Everything shuddered and shook and then the world went black.

* * *

After a while, there was a bright light.

She supposed she must be dead.

Carol’s face appeared, smiling through tears.

Carol must be dead too, Darcy thought. At least they were dead together. If she had to be dead, better to be dead with a friend. She wondered if Brock was here too. It was a shame she was never brave enough to tell him how much he meant to her.

Carol’s lips moved and Darcy thought she could hear words.

“It’s okay, Darcy. You’re gonna be okay. No one’s dead.”

Darcy wished she could believe that.

Then Brock’s face appeared next to Carol, mouth quirking in that look he got when he was worried.

Darcy loved that look. She loved a lot of things about Brock. 

“Hey, I’m here.” It sounded like he was talking to her from the end of a long tunnel. Which - light. Tunnel. It all seemed to line up with what she’d heard about people who’d died. All made sense.

“It’s floodlights,” Brock’s tunnel voice said. “You’re not dead, or dying. You just got a nasty bump on the head and some broken bones.”

Carol and Brock disappeared. Hands grasped her gently and she was lifted onto something flat and hard. Shouldn’t it be soft and fluffy? Like clouds? Some afterlife this was turning out to be. Well, there was still time for it to get better she supposed.

The light began to fade and Brock’s face swam into view again. It was such a good face.

“I’m glad you think so,” Brock’s face said as it faded into blackness. “I like your face too.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find my My Tumblr [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
